The Crashes of My Life
by CloudPrism
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal exploration mission, but it went wrong with a simple tap (more like a smash) from a meteor. with my crew and close friends dead, I must find help. I found it but it's not what I thought it would be...
1. Chapter 1

My Life's Crash

Two weeks, it has been two weeks since my ship, _The Celestial_ , crashed on this planet. The crash killed all of the crew, except me, Mac Matthews (the ship's head mechanic), and Kat Hiroshima (one of the medical staff). My role as the captain died with the ship. Now, I lead us and try to keep us together. Our original plan, before the crash, was to explore this planet to see if it was suitable for life, but a meteor stuck us and the impact cracked our power cells. This caused the propulsion thrusters to malfunction and launch us into the planet's gravitational pull. Surprisingly, when we crashed we didn't get obliterated. The ship itself is still mostly functional, but the fuel cells are out of our repair capabilities, because the fuel cells are leaking large amounts of radiation and the radiation suits were destroyed in the crash. Due to this, we had to seal the engine room to prevent the radiation from filling the ship and killing us. But, we managed to repair the long-ranged radio and radioed _The Celestial's_ twin ship, _The Lunar_ , for help.The response we received was, "Well, we are not in a situation to immediately assist you at the moment, but we will send help soon." As such, we've been here, in the half active ship, for two weeks. However, today I was going to exit the ship.

I prepared myself mentally as I put on the Pressurized Atmosphere Suit or the PAS as I call it. With the suit uncomfortably equipped, I turned on the built in communicator. "Mac, open the door." I spoke with uncertainty. "I am opening the door now, Sir." Mac reported as the cargo door lowered to the earth of the unexplored planet. Breathing deeply, I began walking toward the opened cargo door. I was soon outside of the ship and the door to the cargo bay slowly rose back up, and left me standing outside of the ship. "Sir, are you alright?" Mac asked through the communications device. "Y-yea, I'm okay as of right now." I stuttered as I began checking the small console built in to the left wrist of my PAS. The statistics and information I was currently looking at were: the atmosphere's oxygen levels, the level of toxic gases in the air, and if there were any life signs nearby. The oxygen levels were high enough to breathe, and the toxicity of the atmosphere mimicked Earth's atmosphere, and the bonus was that there were no life forms near me, at all. However, there were unknown life forms, but they were easily 25-30 miles away. I looked up from the console and scanned the horizon. There was a tree line and a large plain that lead to a large mountain. "So, what should be explored first?" I asked the ship operators. "Go check out the trees. If the air really is breathable, I don't want to stay cooped-up in this ship." Kat responded through my ear piece. I waited for Mac's answer, but it never came so I shrugged and began walking towards the tree line. "Alright then, I'll let you know when I get there." I responded to Kat. After the rather short 1.576 mile walk (yes, I had the PAS's systems track it), I turned my communications unit on. "This is Captain Gunther McIntosh to the _Celestial_ , come in." I said trying to sound like I had a higher rank than I did. "Yea, yea, I hear you fine, unfortunately." Mac replied rather sarcastically. "Oh, and your any better." I barely heard Kat say to Mac. She had so much sarcasm in her voice that her statement was practically drowning in sarcasm. I laughed quite heartily. "Good to know that we all can tolerate each other." I spoke with a little sarcasm. I was at the edge of the forest now, but something didn't feel right. "I'm at the forest, but something doesn't feel right." I informed my fellow crewmembers. I checked my arm console. There was something wrong, as in there was something coming out of the forest toward me. If I said I was calm, I lied. "Mayday, mayday, I'm detecting a life form coming out of the forest. I'm falling back to the ship." I nearly shouted as I turned and began to run back towards the ship. "We see the life form. Oh, no! Run as fast as you can!" Mac yelled through the communications systems. .726 miles left to safety, but… I tripped on a rock. I fell on my face, hit my face on the helmet's visor, and blacked out.

As I regained consciousness, I felt strangely light. I opened my eyes to find myself in… something that resembled a cocoon, but instead of a shell like covering, I was in some kind of green goo. I tried to move my hand, it worked, but I ruptured the whole cocoon structure, and fell out onto a floor made of some kind of organic material that was not dirt. Picking myself up, I examined the area I was in closer. I was definitely in a hive of some kind. I quickly checked if my standard issue H-X-5 Projection Pistol (basically a laser pistol) was in its holster. It wasn't there. I forgot to grab it. Bringing up my left wrist, I checked my console for a way out. There was a quick way out from here. I just had to get through a swarm of red dots. Using my console, I activated my Heads up Display (HUD, for those who don't know) which showed a mini-map, oxygen levels, the amount of toxins in the air, and my suits integrity. My distance tracker under my mini-map said I was 2.349 miles from the ship. Equipped with this information, I began to walk toward the exit of the hive. The hive was active. I saw things moving out the corners of my eyes, and many red dots moving near me on my mini-map. As I left the chamber of the hive I was cocooned in, it got darker, so I turned on my helmet's spotlights. The thing I saw in front of me was… different. It appeared as a 3' 11'' bug with equine-like features. It hissed at the sudden, bright light and scurried away. At this point, I wasn't having this, so, I bolted. In almost no time at all, I found myself outside the hive. This entrance, I assume there are more, was basically a cave in a mountain, in the forest. I deactivated my spotlights, and began to trek back to the ship. At 1.631 miles I was out of the forest, and I opened the communications channel. " _Celestial_ , this is Captain Gunther McIntosh, come in _Celestial_. _Celestial_?" I said through the communications system. There was no response. I could see the ship; I had been able to see it since I left the forest, but the silence is what panicked me. At 1.150 miles I began running as fast as I could in a PAS, which was pretty fast. When I arrived at the ship, I was shocked at the sight I was met with.


	2. Chapter 2- Murphy's Law

Chapter 2: Murphy's Law

It pained my heart to look at the updated version of the ship's condition. The hull of the ship was now scarred with claw marks and dented in some places. Basically, it looked like a large clawed animal thought the ship was a toy. But the most disturbing thing was that the cargo hold door was completely open. "Mac! Kat!" I thought to myself, alarmed. I charged into the ship knowing I wasn't armed and the attacking creature was most likely still onboard. The double doors at the end of the cargo hold leading to the transition halls (the halls between everything) was broken. I say broken as in one door was torn off the door slide and the other door was pushed in. this means that the offending creature is _very_ strong and real big. I ran into the transition halls contemplating on where to go first. These were my options: 1) go to the armory, 2) go find Mac and Kat, or 3) run away and hope that they live. After about 45 seconds of thinking about running away like a wuss, I ran down the hall to my left and up the stairs at the end of the hallway. Once I crested the stairs, I came to a right turn and a straight hallway. I went straight and went into the 4th door on the left. I pushed my hand into the scanner next to the door. Nine seconds later, the door slid open, revealing neat rows of energy-based weapons, explosives for everything from quick mining to "I need to get through this 6in. thick titanium wall", and armor for various situations. Oh, did I mention the explosives that blast through 6in. thick titanium walls? I ran into the armory and immediately noticed that nothing was taken, meaning that Mac and Kat were unarmed. This thought made me move faster. I shed my PAS and soon donned a Universal Security Vest. I've heard that this suit was able to withstand anti-matter rounds and several energy blade slashes. As soon as the USV was on I grabbed my personalized H-X-5 Projection Pistol and put it in the side arm holster on the USV. From the side arms rack, I almost flew to the rifle racks. "Let's see here." I trailed away as I examined the various snipers, assault rifles, tactical rifles (a fancy term for a marksman rifle), and shotguns. I picked up an anti-material assault rifle. I chose it because I need a close-quarters combat weapon that could be aimed, so I don't hit Mac or Kat. With my new loadout, I activated the HUD within the helmet of the USV. As the HUD flickered on, it displayed my ammo reserves, the suits integrity, my bio-signs, and my personal favorite, the prototype energy shield integrity. As soon as the HUD was live I sprinted into the hall and took a right to the elevator at the end of the hall. Is it worth anything to mention each hallway that branches off of the main transition hall is six rooms long, probably not? Just before I put my hand in the scanner for the elevator I read the status sign above it. It read: "Code Red- Intruder, Code Yellow- Ship Integrity Status, and finally Protocol 6 Initiated. Protocol 7 has been initiated". This is really bad. It means that Mac and Kat have locked themselves in the bridge. Here's the thing, if the door to the bridge is breeched, we are to initiate Protocol 8 which is the self-destruct sequence. Also, the blast radius is that of a 75MT singularity bomb, so that village I saw would be literally nothing after the blast. I will eventually explain the effects of a singularity bomb, but not now.

After the somewhat short elevator ride to the transition halls that connect the bridge, engine room, and the engineer workshop. I saw the offending creature that was trying to get into the bridge and kill my shipmates, no, my close friends. It was large, like 7-8ft. tall overall. It had the body of a lion, the wings of a bat, and the tail of a scorpion. Wait, I've read about these things. It is called a manticorn, if I'm not mistaken. When I was done hesitating at its size and appearance, I raised the anti-material rifle at the creature. Good timing too, because the manticore turned and began to charge at me. I pulled the trigger, releasing a spray of anti-material lasers at it. I began to panic as it got closer. Finally, though, it disintegrated and its ashes flew at and past me. "Yay, I killed the beast." I thought in my head. I quickly pulled myself together and sprinted to the locked bridge door. The door itself was badly dented in several places and scratched with claw marks that went about half an inch it to the titanium door. The console next to the door, however, was still intact. The console was on lockdown, but, being the Captain, I knew the codes to go back to normal ship status. So after putting the ship through the "All Clear" program, the bridge door began opening. But my horrible luck has prevailed again, due to the door being dented; the door got stuck about a quarter of the way up. So, I lowered myself to the floor and crawled under the door. The sight I was met with broke my heart: Mac was kneeling on the floor and holding a bloody Kat in his arms. "Mac! Kat!" I shouted as I ran over to the two. About half to them way I slid into a kneeling position next to them. "How bad is it?!" I asked Mac, panicking. Mac merely looked at me sadly. "She's gone." He said lowly. 'Dead? How could this have happened?' I felt the tears roll down my cheeks. I took off the USVs helmet to wipe the tears off my face. "Come on, I saw a village not too far from here." I said standing up and putting the USV helmet back on. I noticed Mac wasn't moving. "Mac, come on. That is an order." I said firmly. Mac looked up at me. "Sorry, Sir, I cannot comply with that order. The beast slashed my back and paralyzed my muscles from the neck down." The engineer said with sorrow. I looked at him, my brain not registering what he said. When it finally clicked, I was suddenly filled with fear. Fear for losing my last friend. "Okay! Stay alive, I'll be back soon!" I shouted as I ran then slid under the bridge door. Once out of the bridge, I ran to the elevator. After another short ride, I ran back into the cargo bay and then outside onto the foreign planet. I quickly scanned the horizon for the village I saw earlier and ran as fast as could for it. The village was about 3 miles away. This means that the manticore's attack was my fault because I didn't calibrate my sensors correctly. But the time to think about that was later as I was arriving at the village after roughly 21 agonizing minutes. As I ran into the village, an arrow struck my thigh. I was quite happy it didn't hit my knee. I still had adventuring to do. At any rate, I fell on my face and blacked out, again.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well, that reference happened. Anyway, that was chapter two. Do comment and if you feel like it, favorite and follow the story.


End file.
